


Midnight Rendesvous

by Quingy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working late with the Commander in Haven's Chantry, Trevelyan decides to take advantage of their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendesvous

“To be honest, I've never really gotten to know a Templar before. I was always excellent at avoiding their attention. You're… not what I expected.”

“Oh? That's good, I hope.”

She smiled. “I think so. It's nice to meet a Templar I agree with on so many things. You're smart. And you can be a snarky when you want to be, which makes you exactly my type. Like I said, not what I expected.”

Cullen’s ears and throat had a blush creeping up. “Your… ‘type’?”

She held his gaze boldly. “You know exactly what I mean.”

He looked away, running a hand nervously along the back of his neck. “I do know.” The intensity of his gaze on her was an incredible turn on. She felt her underclothes become damp and she took a step closer to him, tilting her head to the side coquettishly.

“I've never wanted to strip someone naked and have my way with them more than I want you right now,” she whispered passionately. “Take me. Here. Now.”

His eyes became round, and he nervously glanced around the hall of the Chantry. It was empty at this time of night, they had run into each other while both working far too late.

“No one will spot us in the alcoves,” she promised, slipping her fingers through his.

He allowed himself to be led by her into one of the corners, and she leaned back against one of the pillars, spreading her legs and undoing the top few buttons of her robe. 

Cullen watched her, transfixed. Once the robe had fallen, pooled on the ground at her feet, and she stood before him in only her small clothes, he reacted.

His arms were around her suddenly, his hands in her hair, his lips trapping hers. He was an excellent kisser, but she was more than able to keep up. Her hands went to Cullen’s belt and he froze, looking nervous. “Don't worry, Commander,” she whispered, slipping his pants down and stroking his erect length. 

Cullen stared at her as she held his shaft in her hands, and she savoured the look on his face as she lowered her mouth to wrap around him. His hands clenched in her hair as she bobbed up and down, her tongue traced circles around him while she worked, her fingers stroking him beneath. It was not long before Cullen was gasping, trying to keep himself quiet as the Herald of Andraste sucked him off in a chantry. He failed. As he came in her mouth he shouted, “SWEET ANDRASTE!”

She nearly choked with laughter as he pulled her to her feet and kissed her, roughly. “Someone definitely heard that,” she said. 

“I have an idea,” he replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her across the chantry and towards the cellar door. They ran together down the stairs, laughing, until they reached a small room with old bookshelves and a desk. Cullen grabbed her and lifted her up to sit on the desk, then spread her legs. He held eye contact with her, ensuring his actions were wanted. She could only grin at him. Yes. Yes they were.

He began with the very tips of his fingers, tracing just inside her lips but not penetrating. He located her clit and began to tease it. She watched his face as he went, focused and serious on his task. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him towards her. She felt his erection against her, and he kissed her. His tongue was as practiced as his fingers and she couldn't stand it any longer, she impaled herself on his shaft and he gasped against her lips. He chucked low in his throat, then repeated the motion, more deliberately. He adjusted his angle several times until he made her gasp and grip his shoulders with her fingernails, her thighs holding him tightly to her. He experimented with the pace then, going almost torturously slow and making each thrust harder than the last. His fingers found her clit and urged her along, and before long it was her screaming, “Holy Maker! YES CULLEN!!”

After finishing she looked at him, he had a slight smirk. “What?” she wondered.

“I almost wish someone heard that… almost. I like the idea of being the only witness as well.”

“Witness? I'd call you an accomplice, at least.”

“Certainly I'm no bystander,” he agreed, kissing her to emphasize the point.

“Partner in crime?” she suggested. 

“I like the sound of that, too.”

  
  



End file.
